loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NexusShiker/A mind in a vast imagination - Chapter I
What does it take to have a great will of power...? I'm not the type of that person, I'm not brave, I'm not a hero... I'm just a worthless human. - Gerald, hurry up! It's time to go to school! - Gerald's older sister shouts as she walks towards his room and opens the door. - Gerald...? - She wondered, with no signs of him in his room. Gerald Anderson, 17 years old and is currently in his 12º grade; His last year before college. Gerald isn't the best guy on his class room, he is quite lonely and wants people to leave him alone and respect his space, when it doesn't happen; Gerald heats on and receives extra work. Because of that, he was forced to take night classes, where he can be alone and study in silence. On his way to school, Gerald encountered a masked man, who seemed to know each other. - Are you going to continue ignore reality? - The masked man wondered as he began following Gerald. - Leave me alone... you're just a trick of my imagination. - Gerald intended to ignore the man. - You will ask for our help sooner or later... - The man replied as he faded away. - You're just a trick of my imagination... - Gerald thought as he bit his own lip softly. Being one of the few of taking night classes, Gerald strictly asked to be alone in his classroom. Avoiding any other communication with other night classes; It was easier for him like this. The classes came to an end and it was time to go home. Gerald really meant that restriction, because he never talked to other students. He would just leave school and head home. But this time, it was different... As Gerald left his classroom he heard a various screams from outside. Gerald wondered and rushed outside, he gasped as he saw a truck inside of the school, almost running over students and staff members with maniac men inside of the truck. "Give us your blood!" They kept shouted. Gerald thought it was all a dream, but the ran over blood, stuck on the truck's tires and leaving a mark on the ground made it clear it was reality. Gerald was paralyzed and thought that it was his time to die. - Use us... - The voice of the masked man appeared in Gerald's mind. - Shut up... - Gerald got on his knees, repeating the same phrase over and over again. The men heard Gerald's shout and targeted him "Get that boy!" They shouted, laughing with no end, the truck was on its max speed, destroying and running over everything on its path, until it reached Gerald. Many voices appeared making Gerald to kept shouting to stop, the same phrases on his mind pursued him; "Are you afraid of death?", "We will protect you", "Unleash your true power", "Wake up!". The silence sat down on the school... the screams ended, the voices stopped. Just the truck blowing up as it went right towards Gerald's shield. Gerald got up while panting; Blood in his ears and the blank stare in his eyes. Gerald stepped on the ran over blood. Exiting the school, and walking slowly to his house. With the look of someone who just saw a ghost. Category:Blog posts